Lost With Pain
by DragonPrincess65
Summary: Lost in the woods is hard enough, but try handling four mutant turtles, a little girl, and a wound. Kylie can not get a break from the adventure with her friends, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Let's see what a waits Kylie this time. My first fanfic. Has some Romance and Foul language. Raph/OC


**DragonPrincess65: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic. I'm so excited. please tell me what you think.**

**Mikey: I'm excited!**

**DragonPrincess65: Mikey, as much as i love you... I'm kinda trying to do my intro.**

**Mikey: (Looks sad) Sorry... (Smiles) Can i say the Disclaimer?**

**DragonPrincess65: Sure, knock yourself out.**

**Raph: Please.**

**Mikey: Jealous Raphie-boy?**

**DragonPrincess65: Guys?**

**Raph: In your dreams.**

**DragonPrincess65: GUYS! Disclaimer?**

**Mikey: Oh right... DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT (Although she wish she did)**

**Dragonprincess65: So true.**

* * *

Lost With Pain

Chapter 1

Kylie's POV:

I'm hurt. I know I am. I can feel blood seeping out of my side. I groan. I need to open my eyes. I struggle and is rewarded with a sharp pain in my left side while a bright light shines through. "Ngg" I groan painfully, fluttering my eyes as they adjust to the light. "W-where am I?" I ask putting a hand to my head. "Am I dead?" "No" "Oh okay…Wait!" I look around to see a little girl staring at me. She is wearing a pink dress with matching flats. Her long, beautiful blond hair is pulled back into two neat pig tails with little pink ribbons tied around each tail. Her sapphire blue eyes have a hint of sadness and confusion. The paleish skin tone and thin body she has make her look fragile. The frown on her morning cloud color lips make me worry.

"It's okay Rachael" I sooth the little girl gathering her up in my arms. I look at the gash on the left side of my body. _Not too bad _I think watching the blood drip like rain on the metal floor. _I don't think I need stitches _I wince as I lightly touch my wound. "You…Okay?" Rachael's innocent voice pulls my attention back. "Yes, I'm fine" I say smiling and giving her hope. I notice we are in a cage. Usually I would break out, no problem. But since I'm hurt I can't. The memory of where I am and how I got here is a faze to me. "Raph! Mikey! Donnie! Leo!" I gasp, looking around. I remember being with them when those big mechanical robots came in. "Oh I hope they are okay…" I plead gazing out from the cage.

I look down at Rachael and notice a purpleish blue bruise on her right cheek. "We need to get outta here" I say solemnly, shaking the cage bar. "Wait" Rachael says sounding more confident than before. "What?" I ask letting go of the bar. "Someone is coming" she stares into the distance behind me. "Really?" I say sounding unsure. Rachael nods as the bushes behind me begin to move. I step protectively in front of Rachael ready to attack is any harm comes to her. Voices begin to be heard. I stand in my attack pose ready to strike when I hear, "SHAD' UP MIKEY!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before yelling out "Raph!" "Kylie?" I hear Mikey's and Raph's voices say at the same time.

There was suddenly a high pitch scream coming from the cage, and it wasn't from me. "BLOOD!" Rachael shrieks trying not to touch my wound. All the pain I didn't feel came flooding back at full speed making me groan, clamping my eyes shut. "Make it stop" I whimper as Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Leo come through the clearing and to the cage. "Hurt…Blood" Rachael says to, I think, Donnie. I hear a click and I am pulled out of the cold metal cage. "What's wrong with her Don?" Leo asks curiously. "Mentally or Physically?" Mikey's voice sounds so close to my ear. "Mikey" Donnie sighs. "So, Don, what's wrong?" Leo asks again. _I'm freaking bleeding idiot"_ I think as the pain makes me moan. "She's fucking bleeding numb skull!" Raph's voice hisses. I laugh in my head. _Great minds think alike_ I smile and let sleep take over me.

TBC

* * *

**Rachael: (Gasp) This is horrible is she okay?**

**DragonPrincess65: Yeah, she will be fine. This is the first chapter after all.**

**Rachael: If you say so...**

**DragonPrincess65: Don't worry. She's tough.**

**Raph: Yeah she is.**

**DragonPrincess65: Shut up Raph!**

**Mikey: You got burned, dude!**

**DragonPincess65: See ya next time.**


End file.
